Double Trouble
by Applesfalling
Summary: A group of Transformer fans find themselves in the world that they could only dream of. Yet they come to find that its not what they were expecting. What they lost wasn't worth it. How will they fair?
1. Not fun in games anymore

I Do Not own anything other than Plot and OOC's.

**If you do not like the story, then don't bother reading it. No flamers!**I look forward to reviews and I hope those that actually like it, enjoy it.

Warning: Own OOC Death, Don't get attached just yet.

**This is updated: Just got a review/flamer in a way, Guess what, don't care, just don't read! You have no life if you can go and dis someone elses work! I bet your's isn't any better. Plus You're not getting a rise out of me, I just DON'T CARE. Its my life, my writing, suck it up and go away.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

><p>"You have got to be kidding me..." I mumbled while glaring headlong at my group of friends before me. Amy shook her head no and then launched herself at me with a wide grin.<p>

"We are finally winning this war Ironhide." Amy cried with stars in her eyes. I rolled my eyes and shoved her away from me.

"Back down Sideswipe! Jeeze..." I snapped.

"Hey! Don't shove my sister like that!"

Whipping around, I pulled out my sling shot and pulled back, aiming it right at Sunstreaker. The blonde glared at me as her sister, Sideswipe, pulled on her arm.

"Come on Sunny, Ironhide is not in a good mood. I mean, we should be celebrating because Megatron is moving after all."

I blinked and dropped my hands to my sides with the sling shot held in one.

"Woah! Sideswipe say _what_?" I blurted, going way out of character right there. Amy and Tanya glanced at one another and grinned evilly.

"Oh, nothing at all. We're just gonna head out, ya know?" Amy snickered while the twins snapped their heels together and wheels shot out from the shoes that I had made for the whole team. Realizing that they were playing with me now, I snarled and did the same, shooting down the sidewalk on the wheels that came out of my boots. People jumped out of our way as we came barreling by and shouts were thrown at us as we passed by.

"Sides, Sunny, get your afts back here!" I snarled and lowered myself closer to the ground to pick up speed. Laughter left their mouths and they also sped up. Turning another corner, I watched with surprise as we passed Ratchet. Forgetting about the twins, I did a spin while skating backwards now.

"Come on Ratchet! We have pests to squish!" and I grinned as Ratchet caught on and quickly snapped her heels together and caught up to me. Spinning back around, Ratchet pulled up besides me and grumbled about having to fix clothing or what not by the time we finished.

"Any new news?" I questioned while swerving around a person who looked shocked to see four teens racing down the sidewalks on skates. Ratchet looked at me out of the corner of her eye and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry Ironhide...I have not spoken to Optimus Prime yet."

My eyes focused back onto the two in front of us and then I lit up as I remembered something.

"Guess what, I finally finished the new communication devices. Got them here in my pack." I stated with a proud grin on my face. Ratchet nodded in acknowledgment and tried to speed up in an attempt to catch the slowing twins. Grinning, I then pulled up beside Ratchet.

"And another accomplishment." I stated while lowering myself close to the ground and pressed a button on the inside of both my boots. Swiftly standing back up, I tapped my boots together and a small whine came from them. Ratchet squealed as mini boosters came out and shot my forwards. Both the twins turned to see what the squealing was about, only to shout in horror as I started gaining ground on them really fast.

"Slag, slag, slag!" Sunstreaker cried out while both began quickening their pace.

"Make her stop Gale!" Sideswipe screamed.

"Get back here you slagheads!" I cried out while Ratchet called out for us to slow down.

Both the twins passed an alleyway and as I went to pass it, a person shot out of it and I slammed into them. Both of us fell to the ground and went rolling because of the speed that I was traveling at. Sunny and Sides skidded to a stop while Ratchet started to panic over me.

"Oh Primus, Ironhide! No, no, no!" Ratchet cried while screeching to a halt and falling to her knees next to me. Rolling me over, she then checked for any external damage and found a large gash above my eyebrow and going down to my temple. Quickly taking out a cloth, she then pressed it against my bleeding gash and glared at the person that had more or less jumped out in front of me. Recognition registered in Gale's eyes and she then pulled out the wrench that she always carried.

"The frag Starscream! Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, get over here and help me out!" Ratchet snapped while still glaring at the girl before us known as Starscream.

"Where's your Leader Dorito? Sideswipe snapped while helping my dizzy self up. Starscream glared at us and then got up, dusting herself off.

"Our Leader shall be back! Unlike Jazz!" she snapped right back. Sunstreaker then lunged at the girl with a cry of hatred.

"The frag you even bring up Jazz! Everyone knows that her parents died and she had to go live with her aunt!"

Starscream stumbled back to avoid Sunstreaker and she then glared before running off.

"Coward!" I blurted as I dizzily tried to focus on her retreating back. Ratchet tightened her grip and hauled me in the direction of the hospital.

"Get Optimus! We need to go to the hospital!"

"Warning: Use mini boosters when no Decepticon's around." I grumbled while my head tilted back and then fell forwards as blood started to drip through the cloth. Sunstreaker was on the phone with Optimus and Sideswipe was looking at me worriedly. Soon a car pulled up along side us and the window rolled down, revealing our leader.

"Get her in here now!" Optimus ordered in a calm voice that still held worry. Ratchet quickly pulled me over to the passengers door and with the help of the twins, I was buckled up and on my way to the hospital.

"Bumblebee?" I heard myself asking as I tried to watch the houses and trees pass by. Optimus glanced at me out of the corner of her eye and she shook her head.

"Bee is at the house watching Wheelie for my mom."

We pulled into the emergency parking lot and the three that had tumbled into the back quickly got out and began helping me out of the front seat. When we finally stepped foot into the emergency room, a nurse looked up and spotting me, she quickly called for help. A doctor and another nurse came rushing out and loading me up on a stretcher, they quickly took me away with Optimus following with the other Autobots right behind her.

I didn't know how long I had been out, but when I finally came about, I looked around with a funny expression. Turning my head toward the door that was being open, I watched a doctor come up to me with a clipboard.

"Ah, Miss Aqua, you're finally awake. You hit your head pretty hard and received a concussion. Also you have ten stitches above your eyebrow. Luckily your friends brought you in on time. The amount of blood you actually lost was quite surprising. You are free to leave after you have eaten something."

I watched the doctor walk out and then two heads soon popped in to look at me. I snorted and looked away as I crossed my arms. Just what I need after hitting my head. The twins bothering me.

"If you've come to make fun of me you slags, then get out." I spat, only to receive innocent eyes from Sunny and Sides.

"But Ironhide! We were so worried! Optimus and Ratchet are on their way up to see you too!" Sides whined while tackling me and causing a groan to leave my lips.

"If you don't get off me in two seconds, I'll blow you to smithereens with that new cannon I've been working on." I shot at her while she tightened her grip on me. Sunstreaker rolled her eyes and crossed her arms while refusing to join in on the hug.

"Sorry, but I just did my makeup and hair. I can't ruin my look right now."

I snorted and looked out the window of the hospital. Finally, I turned to look at the girls. "My mother and father?"

Sunny and Sides both looked away and seemed to go silent. It was right then that Optimus and Ratchet walked in to see how silent we were.

"Um...Ironhide...Your mom is still working and refuses to leave and...well, your dad is...uh..." Sideswipe muttered, not being able to finish. Tears welled in my eyes and I snapped my head in the opposite direction while refusing to let the tears fall. Mom only worried about work and herself while dad was drunk off his aft all the time. Probably couldn't even answer the phone.

"I don't need them anyways." I grumbled while swinging my legs over the side of the bed and getting up. I was not going to be weak. I could feel everyone staring at me with sad eyes, but I just smiled slightly. "Alright, let's get goin'. I want to see Wheelie and show you all my new invention."

We signed me out without eating and we began our journey back to Optimus Prime's house. Once we arrived, we all found Bee sprawled out on the floor with Wheelie sitting on her chest.

"Bumblebee, Wheelie!" Sideswipe cried while quickly joining in on the pig pile that had started. I headed over to the couch and dug through my back before pulling out six necklaces. Wheelie was too young to get one right now, but I had a bracelet that had a tracker in it for her. We were not going to loose our little princess.

"What do you have there Aqua?"

Turning, I smiled as I found Prime sitting down next to me with Ratchet on the other side of her.

"Ah, a new invention for communication. Storm, I would like your approval for us all to wear these." I said while pulling out black chokers with a silver decoration on it and the Autobots symbol upon it. "All you have to do is press the middle of the decoration and it will contact the whole group. They are devices to speak through."

Storm looked at me with gray stormy eyes and then looked at the new inventions. Finally she nodded her head while smiling slightly.

"They will come in handy." she said while I passed everyone their own before giving Wheelie a bracelet with a small tiger on it. Once everyone checked out the necklaces and I explained how they worked, we finally put them on. We all fell silent as we all gathered on the couches and began to get comfortable in the quiet house. Katielyn found it comfortable in my lap, trying to show that she really loved her new gift. It was then the phone began to ring and since it was closest to me, I picked it up and answered it.

"Storm's groupie speaking." I stated while a monotone voice. It was silent for a second before another voice filled the line.

"Ironhide? Is that you?"

Surprise flickered through my eyes and then I pulled the phone away and then put it back.

"Jazz?" I asked with a weak voice. A chuckle came from the line and I grinned as I pressed speaker phone as everyone stared at me.

"What's crackin' bitches?" Jazz cried out while everyone surrounded me in seconds.

"Oh my Primus! Jazz, how is everything? Nothing is the same without you!" Sideswipe cried out while Sunstreaker pulled up right beside her.

"Jazz! I miss my pampering buddy! When you gonna come down and go to the spa with me?"

"I do miss listening to music with you!" Bumblebee sobbed while wiping a tear from her eye.

"I hope all is well Jazz." Optimus stated.

"You better be taking care of yourself!" Ratchet snapped.

"Ha, you guys have not changed at all. So, guess what I'm currently watching."

We all fell silent and looked at one another before looking back at the phone that was in Katielyn's lap.

"What?" I questioned.

"Turn the television on."

We did and flipped it to the channel that she told us to and we fell silent. There, in the middle of the screen, was Megatron, frozen.

"Awesome!" Sideswipe cried as she settled down to watch Transformers. Jazz chuckled on the other line and then we all fell silent when the screen froze.

"HEY!" Jazz cried from the other side of the line. "It froze!" she cursed.

"Same here..." Ratchet stated while huffing. The house then started to shake and everyone, including Jazz, started to panic. We didn't know what was going on, and we never had an earthquake here. Yet it crossed my mind as to exactly why Jazz was screaming.

"Simone! What's happening there?" I asked Jazz as she cried out again. Simone picked up the dropped phone and thrust it to her ear with panic filtering through her voice.

"The 'hole god damned 'ouse is shakin'!"

My grip on a crying Katielyn tightened as a bright light flashed and we all watched as the television sped up to the battle in mission city. I began to panic as it froze again and a blinding light filled the whole room. Our screams filled the house along with Jazz's and then everything fell silent as we disappeared. The phone line went dead, leaving it on that annoying dead line as it laid upon the couch with no one to turn it off.

Wind whipped around me and my scream heightened as I felt that falling feeling. Katielyn was sobbing and I held her to my chest like she was my lifeline.

"Oh Primus! Hold on Wheelie!" I cried out while slamming my eyes shut.

"Help Us!" I screeched while I opened my eyes to see buildings and my long black hair flying pass us as we probably got closer to the ground. It was then that I hit something and I felt pain travel up and down my back. On instinct, I curled my body around Katielyn just to protect her and make sure no harm came to her. My stitches throbbed from earlier and I felt bile starting to rise up in my throat before I forced it back down. I snapped my eyes open as another voice pierced the air. Looking up, I found Bumblebee flailing her arms to see if she could fly and then a couple feet above her, falling too was Ratchet. As for Ratchet, her eyes were wide and filled with horror, but she kept her mouth shut in an attempt to try and figure out something.

"Dude! This is awesome!" Squealed Sideswipe.

"Oh, I just did my hair!" Cried out Sunstreaker as the wind messed with her once perfect hair.

"Mother Fuckin' snowballs!" Jazz shouted as she appeared falling out of nowhere with Optimus right after her. Panic struck both Katielyn and I as we watched our friends fall and she watched her own sister.

"NO!" I cried out as I stumbled up to my feet, not realizing how both of us were still alive in the first place. Surprise filled me as each and every girl was caught and I fell silent as my eyes landed on who exactly caught them.

"Oh..." I choked out as I stared at the bots that we had come to know so well. Before I could even begin to squeal, panic or think, a voice right above Katielyn and I had us both spinning to see who had caught us.

"Its Starscream!"

And just like that, I and the three year old were quickly placed on the ground along with the others. It took a couple of seconds to command my legs to move, but I did. With Wheelie in my arms, I raced over to Optimus and then looked at the rest.

"Middle of a war, need to find someplace safe! Did one of you grab my bag?" I questioned while looking at them. Ratchet sneered and then held out my large black bag that held mostly all my gadgets that I was working on. Optimus quickly grabbed her sister and began to run toward a building that would cover us, yet both Jazz and I stayed right where we were. Ratchet stopped as the rest ran into the building, already trying to think of something to get our afts inside with them.

"Sorry, you know how Simone gets when a certain someone gets killed! Not going to let it happen!" I called out as Ratchet rolled her eyes and then disappeared into the building. Jazz smiled at me and I nodded.

"Thanks Aqua..."

Digging inside my bag, I pulled out my enhanced sling shot and handed Jazz her own. One thing our group was good at, was aiming and sling shots. I then searched for the ammo and grinned when I found some that I have yet to test.

"Hey, Jazz, want to test out my new project that I've been working on?"

Jazz grinned and gave me a thumbs up as she took a huge handful of the ammo.

"Careful, that will explode if handled too roughly!" I said while loading it up in my sling shot and taking aim. Both of us watched as the bot Jazz attacked the tank and I eyed the barrel of the tank with a devious gleam.

"Watch this!" I cried while pulling back and letting go. I watched with anticipation as the small packed pellet went flying and for some reason, everything became quiet just as my pellet hit its mark and exploded, taking off the barrel. Jazz looked at her handful of ammo and almost looked like she wanted to drop them right then and there.

"You _carry _this stuff 'round wit' you?" she said with disbelief in her eyes. I shrugged and quickly handed her communication choker and a set of her size roller blade shoes.

"Slag! Hurry it up, Megs just grabbed Jazz!" I sputtered while pulling out two pellets and loading them up as I hit my heels and started skating my way as close as possible for a perfect hit. Jazz was right behind me when we heard Jazz crying out.

"Ya wan' piece 'f me!"

I took aim as quick as possible as Megatron began to tighten his hold upon the bot.

"No, I want-

Releasing my shot, it was followed up with Jazz's and when it hit Megatron, he bellowed and lost his hold, dropping Jazz from his hands.

"INCOMING!" I cried while quickly managing to move out of the way as Jazz hit the ground right where we had been standing. The bot groaned and Jazz and I looked at one another before quickly running up to him. When he looked at us, we all were distracted as both our twins started screaming. Since Sideswipe had not arrived yet and Sunstreaker might not be here either, we panicked.

"Sides! Sunny! Get out of their firing range!" I commanded, only to see Optimus running up to them with fury in her eyes. I could tell by her calm face, yet raging eyes as she spoke to them that they were in major trouble if we survived this war.

"Thanks 'or da save!" Jazz stated while sitting up and making sure no threats were around us. Jazz smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head.

"Na, its al'ight. Most we could do 'or ya." Simone stated, getting a long stare from Jazz as he realized that she spoke like him and seemed to actually act like him.

Storm then turned to us with a glowering face. "Girls, forget about the sling shots! We need to group together, now!" she roughly stated over the communication device around her neck. I could feel Simone starting to complain about not helping out anymore, but I understood Storm's worry along with her little sister Katielyn. One look sent to Tanya and Amy had both bolting back toward the store that Optimus had staked out. Abby was out front with worry written on her face while gesturing us to move it. Grabbing Simone, I quickly began moving back to the current safe zone. Simone pulled her hand out of my grasp and ran past me with fear in her eyes. Furrowing my brows, I glanced over my shoulder and spotted what exactly made Jazz run even faster. Starscream was zooming pass the stores, quite low to the ground and my heart faltered as he drew closer. Just like Simone, I sped up and slammed the shop door right behind me when I stumbled over its threshold.

"How in hells name did we get 'ere?" Simone questioned. Shooting could be heard and we all ducked when the windows imploded, shattering glass across the room and at us. I flinched when one slice clean across my face with a vengeance. Blood quickly surfaced and spilled over the edges of the cut, running down my cheek. Katielyn screamed in absolute horror and Storm panicked, trying to calm her down. The twins were huddled together on the floor with Abby, while Simone and I were upon the ground next to one another. Gale, who had been absent so far, came racing out from the storage room, tripping over whatever was mysteriously placed in front of her.

"Decepticon out back! We need to go, now!" she cried while narrowing her eyes on me because of her medical side kicking in. The shaking building had us scrambling to get out the front door, but we skidded to a stop when we spotted Sam Witwicky running past our hiding area. Ironhide and Ratchet followed closely behind him and pulling a stupid move, I ran out after them. Screams fell upon deaf ears as I ran after the three.

"Aqua!" Storm shouted with so much emotion tumbling from her voice that it threw me off track. My foot caught over some rubble and I fell to my hands and knees, hissing as gravel and other broken pieces of things dug into and broke my skin. Pushing myself up, I glanced back at Storm before running on. I spotted Starscream coming in, and I ducked behind a truck to avoid being seen. I instantly jumped when the twins, Simone and Abby appeared next to me with worry. Storm soon arrived with her little sister before telling all of us to proceed onward. We didn't make it far when a blast sent us all scattering. Splitting up was a very bad idea, but when shots are going off everywhere, it might actually not matter. Yet we had all been swept off our feet and I flinched at the pain of landing heavily on my back. Sitting up, I spotted Simone out cold and I crawled toward her with a heavy heart. Coming up to her, I placed my hand on her shoulder and shook.

"Simone, come on!" I grunted while trying to get the pain to go away. When she didn't move, I began to feel out of place.

"Simone! Jazz! Get up!" I snapped with worry in my voice. When she finally started to come around, I let my breath that I was holding, out. Looking up, I then froze as Amy fell over a still figure with glazed over eyes. My heart skipped a beat as I realized it was Sunny, Tanya, her twin.

"No..." I blurted while getting to my feet and letting my body take me to Amy's side. Falling beside her, I tugged on her arm to get her moving. I gulped as I realized that Tanya was far too gone to save. Trying to ignore the pole lodged inside her skull, I pulled harder on Amy's arm. There was absolutely nothing I, or anyone could do. It hurt, seeing one of my friends gone, but we could not dwell here and mourn when there was a war going on around us. Clicking the middle of the choker, I took a deep breath.

"Storm, come in...we...we lost Tanya..." I choked over the device. Yet Storm did not reply back and fear struck me as it remained silent. Pulling Amy and followed by Simone, we stopped and hid behind a car. Going for Simone's necklace, I tried hers, also getting nothing.

"Slag..." I mumbled before pulling out the tracking screen to see where Katielyn was. Not a single signal was displayed upon the screen and I was beyond frightened now, being watched by a crying twin and our moving friend. We were all silent, only the noise of the war kept it from becoming too awkward. Simone then sucked in a breath harshly while pointing ahead of us. Following her finger, both Amy and I choked on our spit as we watched in slow motion as Abby attempted to scramble back, only ending up crushed by a car flying through the air. Our screams were muffled by an explosion and tears erupted from my eyes. My throat constricted before I started sweeping the area with blurry eyes.

"Gale!" I shouted, receiving sorrow filled eyes from Amy and Simone. "Don't count her out yet!" I growled while searching harder than before. Movement caught my eye and I quickly shot forward to see if it was Gale. Upon arriving in front of a pile of debris, I started pulling slabs of rock off, revealing a semi conscious friend.

"Gale! Are you alright? Have you seen Storm and Katielyn?" I questioned while pulling her out, making sure she looked okay and nothing too beat up. Gale pulled out of my arms and forced herself upright and to her feet with a painful grunt. Looking us three over with furrowed brows, she swayed and then righted herself.

"Where is everyone?" she managed and we flinched from the pain that filled our forms. Simone shook her head and Gale's eyes filled with tears as she realized what she was implying.

"We need to move! We can not stay here." Amy choked out with red eyes from her tears. The four of us scrambled to our feet and began making our way down a destroyed street. Bodies littered the ground and my heart lurched, finding a form covering another smaller one.

"Storm, Katielyn!" I screeched, bolting forward with my heart pounding in my ribs. Falling to my knees next to them, I rolled the limp form of Storm off her sister and tears of relief came to my eyes as Katielyn stared up at me with water filled orbs.

"Come here..." I cried, scooping the three year old up and into my arms. Gale had been trying to wake up Storm, but when no movement came from her, we knew we had been too late. We all hit the pavement when the ground shook and something slammed into the road ahead of us. Looking up, I felt like my whole life stopped short when I spotted Optimus and Megatron arguing over who the cube belonged to. It was when Optimus cried out for Sam to put the cube in his chest that I scrambled back and behind a large piece of road, followed by the other three. Katielyn clung onto me and I made sure she was safe in my arms. Pained screaming came from Megatron before it went silent. I glanced between Simone, Amy and Gale before standing up with my extra load. The girls followed and we stared in awe before a burst of wind came charging outwards and sending us to the ground upon our backs. Something sharp pierced my chest and I inhaled sharply when Katielyn screamed in fear and pain. Sitting up in agony, I quickly got to my feet and started to run with Katielyn pressed against my breast. I needed to get somewhere safe with her.

"Stop!" someone shouted behind me. I could hear Gale, Simone and Amy keeping up, but none of us slowed down at the shout. A horn honked and I stumbled, but righted myself out with little problem.

"We got a follower!" Simone called over the necklace. Glancing back, I found a GMC Topkick following right behind with two soldiers in the back. Pressing my necklace, I replied, "Katielyn is all that matters right now."

My feet pounded hard as I picked up the pace and I could hear the three following with frenzied movements to get away from the closing in truck. After running head long through alleyways and such, we eventually lost our followers and we all came to a stop while panting to catch our breaths. I finally spun with the three year old clinging tightly around my neck and legs around my waist.

"What the frag! What happened, why are we here and...and..." I ground out before just bursting into tears. Simone tried to hold strong, but she started sobbing with Amy being held in her arms for comfort. Gale was breathing sharply, trying to control the ache in her throat as her eyes watered at the edges. We had lost Optimus, Storm, our leader. We had lost Sunstreaker, Tanya, Amy's twin, and we had lost our Bumblebee, Abby. Our friends and also sisters in a way.

"Damn it! What the Frag we suppose ta do now?" Simone snapped while trying her best to sooth a balling Amy.

"We need to...find shelter right now..." Gale whispered and we fell silent as we all nodded in agreement. Looking around, we found a decent building that was definitely abandoned. We would just have to get some rest and see what happens from there.


	2. It's Difficult

Disclaimer: I own only plot and OOC's nothing else.

Just finished and hope for reviews that will spark the energy to continue. Well, another chapter out and I'll see if my muse has anything in store for today.

* * *

><p>A week had slowly gone by and my stitches above my eyebrow and down to my temple were itchy as hell. It had been a week since we took refuge in an abandoned building and a week since we lost three of our friends. Amy and Katielyn had taken it the hardest. Yes, usually three year old's didn't understand the concept of death, but all Katielyn wanted was her parents or her sister. We could not give the child what she wanted. Gale took it upon herself to fix everyone's wounds the first we had gotten here and Simone had silently taken on the task of stealing from stores to get food. Amy was in a corner ever since she had arrived here. She looked sickly pale and underweight.<p>

I had taken on the task of taking care of Katielyn. I was trying to replace her mother, her sister, anything just to get the girl to fully trust me and see me as someone that she could love. It was hard, but she was slowly starting to come around.

"I don't see why we aren't find the god damn Autobots!" Cried out Amy all of a sudden. She then scrambled up from her corner and wobbled into the middle of the room we had staked out. I flinched and Gale glared headlong at the girl.

"Be our guest! They were not real in our world, so might as well make the best of it!"

We fell silent as Amy realized what Gale was saying and she deflated. Tears welled in her eyes as she crumpled to the floor.

"I want my sister back! Tanya was my twin! We did everything together!" she wailed while Gale caved and collapsed next to her and pulled her into a hug. Tear came into my eyes as Katielyn started to cry and wail for her sister, Storm.

"Hush Lyn, hush...I'm here for you..." I sniffled while rocking the small girl as she clung to me. We were all underweight, having given most of the food to the small girl in my arms. We could deal with getting barely any food, not a small child that was still growing. Gale and Amy looked over at me as I tried putting the small girl down for a nap. Their eyes softened as they watched me start to hum a lullaby for the little one.

Loud footsteps had us all alert as the door to our room burst open with a frazzled looking Simone. She had about three bags of food and a large grin on her face as she moved to the table and dumped the large amount that she actually been able to steal.

"Look! At least a week and a half worth of food!" she then fell silent as she looked at our grim faces. Simone then sat down within a chair and ran a hand through her messy brown hair. She was shorter than us and skinny, like all of us with chin length brown hair and brown eyes. Gale was an taller than all of us with reddish hair and green eyes while Amy was like her twin, blonde hair, blue eyes, yet shorter than me.

Fixing my hold upon the girl in my arms, I smiled at the sleeping brunette. Just like her deceased sister, she also had stormy eyes. Katielyn had chubby cheeks yet was mostly muscle for her age. As for me, I was shorter than Gale, taller than the rest. I had long glossy black hair and large baby blue eyes that made me look younger than what I really was.

Gale then cleared her voice while furrowing her eyebrows as Katielyn whined in her sleep and clutched at her chest.

"Has anyone been feeling funny? Like pains in their chests? I have ever since that wave hit us and I felt a pain pierce my chest when I was knocked down."

My eyes lit up in surprise as I nodded, followed by the two others. Instantly I was brought back to that wave and scowled as I remembered the piercing feeling.

"Do ya think it 'ight 'ave been da All Spark?" Simone questioned whiled rubbing her chest with her hand. Amy looked down at her chest the best she could and scowled while spreading her hand wide across it.

"I was thinking that...For it only happened right after Megatron was killed and the All Spark being used..." Gale murmured with a look of interest appearing on her face. Katielyn then began to scream and wither in pain as I held her. Horrified at what was happening, I quickly pulled her to my body and started crying as she spazzed in my arms. Simone stumbled forward, desperate to help me with our best friends little sister.

"What do I do?" I screeched while panicking. Gale quickly came over followed by a worried Amy. We tried comforting the three year old but with each new range her scream was getting to, it made us feel like we couldn't do anything. It fell silent as Katielyn went limp in my arms and my fear heightened as I realized that she was gone.

"No, no, no! Lyn!" I cried out while pushing pass my three friends and laying the child on the wooden floor. I then started the process of CPR as quickly as possible. It was when everything was looking bad that she finally took in a deep breath and started coughing and crying at the top of her lungs. I tugged the girl off the floor with horrified relief and hugged her as tight as I could. Gale, Amy and Simone surrounded us again with the same look in their eyes and I felt tears starting to flow down my face.

"We need to do something!" I cried. " I don't want to sit here and wait for one of us to just keel over and not come back!"

Gale flinched and looked at the hard floor as she tried to think of something. Amy curled up and sniffled while Simone's eyes hardened.

"We need ta find da Autobots..."

Gale chucked something at Simone for mentioning that and Amy hunkered down as she watched us all with red puffy eyes.

"Find them, find them, find them! We can live without them damn it!" she cried out while stomping her foot and storming out of the room in fury. "It's their fault that Storm, Tanya and Abby are gone!" her voice echoed throughout the whole building. Amy started to cry over her sister's name being said and Simone looked at the ground in pain.

"Frag if ya care! We need ta find help 'or Lyn!" Simone screeched while shoving the chair that was close to her toward the wall. What we didn't expect was the fact that instead of just crashing into the wall, it flew and literally slammed into the wall, smashing into hundreds of pieces. Everything was silent as we looked at it in surprise. Gale came flying into the room with worry written upon her face and she stared across the room at the broken chair with confusion.

"Um...that's nice and all, but don't you think its funny that you kind of seemed like Superman right there with the strength?" I stuttered as Simone looked at me with wide eyes.

"Da frag is 'appening ta us?" she whispered in horror as she looked at her hands and then the chair that was no longer a chair. Gale's breath hitched as she heard me speak and connected the dots and then looked right at Lyn.

"It seems the fragments that are in us are changing us..."

"What!" Amy sobbed as she looked at her hands in horror. Simone and I stared at her dumbfounded and then I closed my eyes while snuggling Lyn closer to me. Simone then slid down the wall that I was leaned up against and she sat with her head in her hands. Gale sighed and joined us while pulling Amy over with her.

"We need Ratchet, believe it or not... Out of all those fanfictions that we all read, he was always the one to keep the girl from dying." Gale murmured while hugging Amy close to herself. I stiffened at the fact that Lyn would not be in my arms because of the examinations that would be made. Shaking my head, I glared at Gale before sighing.

"Even with our love for Transformer's, I say we drop our nicknames and forget about ever calling each other by them...its too painful when its actually real..." I muttered and Amy sniffled while nodding her head. The others then agreed with me on that and we went silent as we decided on what we should do. Simone seemed to be all out about going to the Autobots while Amy was hesitant, Gale was against it, but if it helped us, then she would make an exception. I was just worried about Katielyn. She needed a mother figure and it seemed like I was instinctively taking that route without even realizing it. As we sat there quietly, we all jolted when the sound of a siren from a cop car came out of nowhere. Simone was the first up and looking out the windows, only to pull back with horror written on her face.

"De'y followed meh 'ere!" she gasped while we all scrambled to our feet. Amy grabbed a bag, letting Simone grab the rest while Gale grabbed my black bag that had somehow survived everything and we quickly began to make our way to the roof. I ran with Katielyn in my arms as usual these days and as we burst through the door to the roof, we slammed it shut and locked it.

"Now what!" Gale snapped while looking around. Simone seemed to ponder over something and making a stupid but brave move, she ran and launched herself across the large gap that separated our building from the next. We screeched, but fell silent as we all stared dumbly at the fact that she had made it without even a problem.

"Yah...Superman in the building..." I snapped while rolling my eyes and also running and doing the same stunt as her. It amazed me with how easy it was, yet I was frightened that it actually confirmed the fact that we were changing. Gale and Amy followed before we started building hopping, more or less. We left the cop behind and when we hit the outskirts of the town, we jumped down and began slowly walking on an empty road that seemed to lead to nowhere.

"Are we really going to walk that?" Amy muttered while staring into the vast distance. My eyes squinted and my shoulders sagged. We needed to find the Autobots before something happened to Lyn like earlier.

"We need to find them...I'm afraid on what will happen if we don't... What if we emit All Spark energy and pull in Decepticon's? What if we loose each other? If one of us were to die?" I croaked out and Gale and Amy looked at me with wide, but sad eyes. Simone refused to look up from the ground and we all seemed to come to a conclusion that it was best to find the Autobots even if it meant loosing our freedom just to live and stay alive. We already lost three of our friends, we didn't want anymore to disappear on us.

With the help of Simone, we got Katielyn to wrap her arms around my neck and legs around my waist as we put her in a piggy back style. Clicking the buttons on our heels, our own wheels appeared from our shoes and we began to skate at a steady pace down the road.

"Hoover Dam?" Gale questioned while looking at me. For some reason, I had become the sole leader of the group and I didn't know why. I nodded my head and sped up a bit.

"Our best bet would probably be Hoover Dam because that's usually where they are in Fanfictions before their new base is given to them."

As we continued on the track that we set out for us, we became silent with solemn faces and heavy emotions swimming through our eyes. It still weighed heavily on our shoulders that our group had been broken apart by deaths and we were not taking to it kindly. We were fighting in our own ways, trying to blame one another for something to get our stress out.

"Girls...I want no more real fighting among our group. Simple banter and small spit spats will happen, but if something large happens in our group, we are to stop immediately and apologize no matter what. We have already lost too much."

"I agree with you there, Aqua..." Gale replied to me and Amy nodded her head to say that she agreed also.

"Fine wit' meh." Simone mumbled while keeping her eyes on the distance. It was getting dark, yet we were making some good distance and we didn't want to stop unless we actually found a safe spot to rest. As we sped up on our skates, I noticed something in the distance and narrowed my eyes to see if I could make it out. As it began to draw closer, I inhaled in relief that it was a simple truck.

"Hey, think we can hitch a ride?" Amy questioned, only to be smacked in the back of the head by Gale as she shook her own.

"Bad idea. Always stick together and never do something that could put any of us at risk."

Simone sneered at the truck as it got closer and she instantly brightened.

"It's ah polar springs truck! Oh sweet Primus, can we get wata'?" Simone groaned while eying the truck like it was her lover. Gale snorted and I rolled my eyes but moved in front of the path it was taking. As we all drew closer, the truck slowed down upon seeing us and then stopped once it was in front of us. I then gestured for Amy to go and speak as we hung in front of it. When she got back, she was grinning like a mad man as the driver got out of his seat and headed for the back.

When he came back out, he had a small bag filled with water bottles and handed them to us for free.

"Thank you!" Simone yelled while grabbing one and downing most of the bottle right there. The man smiled and just shrugged us off like it was no problem. We then moved out of his way and he continued on like he was never stopped. Once we had our fill, we then began moving again, this time searching for somewhere safe for the night.

It was well into the night and we had yet to find even a small structure that would be safe for just the night. Amy wasn't fairing well, already emotionally and mentally exhausted. Simone was indifferent and Gale was complaining that this was really bad for our underweight bodies. I remained silent as I continued on at a steady pace.

Amy stumbled and went crashing to the ground and we all stopped as she started to sob.

"Get her up, we need to continue." I stated while turning back around. Gale hissed and pointed at the poor girl.

"We can't go any further! Look at her Aqua!" Gale snapped. I cringed and my shoulders sagged as Simone helped Amy up.

"What am I supposed to do Gale? What? We are sitting ducks out in the open. What about the chance of having an All Spark signal?" I cried.

"We'll have to take the chance!" Gale fumed while trying to help steady Amy on her wheeled feet. I felt sorry for her and then I sighed.

"Fine, we can-" but I was unable to finish my saying as a loud jet overhead pierced the sky. We all ducked and I felt the feeling of dread settling in my stomach as the sound seemed to be coming back. Once it passed over us again, there was no doubt in my mind.

"We need to go, now!" and even Amy seemed to regain her energy because we were all shooting forward at top speed.

"Aqua!" Gale cried out to me. "Use your new boosters. We'll catch up, but Katielyn needs to be safe!"

Looking back, I then nodded my head and proceeded to activate the boosters. I then when shooting down the road even faster than before. A couple of minutes went by before a blast went off and a scream followed. Fear struck me and I hit the middle of my necklace.

"What happened?"

Static was my answer and before I could panic and turn around, a voice filtered through it.

"Don't worry, we're all fine. Also, we found another thing that was enhanced. Our speed. We're catching up to you pretty fast..." Gale muttered before she cut off. Looking behind me, I frowned and rolled my eyes as Simone came barreling by with a large grin on her face. Amy was doing her best to stay up and Gale was right next to her.

"Ya 'ave ta try dis!" Simone cried out to me while turning and giving us her famed grin.

"Starscream apparently thought he achieved in killing us... I think he just thought we were squishes that could be killed for fun..." Amy grumbled. My boosters shut off and I started to slow down before attempting the same thing as the other girls. It was like a burst of energy slipping through my body and I was neck to neck with Simone. She grinned and began to sing under her breath, which had us both laughing and trying to enjoy what little fun we could actually have right now in our lives.

Some time during the night, we had all collapsed on the side of the road and were currently sleeping under the scorching sun. It was a loud truck that came thundering by that woke us up. Slowly, we ate some food and took a bottle of water and shared it between us all. Once we were full and bladders empty, we were on the move again.

"It would be so much easier if we could communicate with them!" Amy blurted out while throwing her hands up in the air. A murmur of agreements went through the group. Lyn was currently clinging to my back and her legs were around my body to keep her there. I could tell by her grip that she was frightened and wanted to get down, but I couldn't allow her that.

"We need to get out of this sun..." Gale cursed while wiping the sweat from her brow. Simone snorted and ran a hand down her drenched face. The heat itself was probably going to be the death of us. Another half hour passed by and further up ahead, we spotted what looked like a gas station.

"No way!" Amy squealed while zooming past all of us and racing to the building.

"Ey! Wait 'or meh!" Simone cried out while flying after her. Gale groaned and also sped up, seeing shade and something that could possibly own a phone. I simply caught up to her and we came to a stop once we were at the building. Clicking the buttons on our heels, our skates were pulled back up and we walked for the door.

Right next to the door was Simone's and Amy's bags of food that where stolen. Gale dropped the large black bag that was mine next to the pile and I lowered Katielyn to the ground, happy that she booked for the door with slight enthusiasm.

I wanted to groan as soon as I walked through that door. The place was air conditioned and felt so wonderful on my heated skin. Gale hurried to the guy behind the cash register and I went to help Katielyn, who was jumping up and down to reach the candy she was eying. Digging in my pocket, I found a couple of dollar bills that I didn't know I had and I sighed heavily as I picked the little one up and allowed her to get whatever candy she wanted.

Paying for the candy that Lyn was now chomping down on, I found Gale searching through a phone book and when she came across as number that surprised her, she smiled.

"Anyone want to call Sarah Lennox?"

"What good will that do?" I questioned while personally picking up the phone. Gale went silent and then smiled slightly.

"Instead of getting to the Dam and finding no one, why not have Sarah pick us up and we can find Ironhide there at some point?"

"Its risky..." I muttered while starting to dial the number that was written down before me.

"I know...but we can not continue down that damn road and expect to find something soon..."

The phone rang a couple of times and when I was just about to hang up, it was answered.

"Sarah Lennox, who is this calling?"

I chocked on my spit for a second, but I steeled my nerves before taking a deep breath.

"Um...Well...This is Aqua Bend...I uh..." I didn't know what to say. I was stuck and I didn't know what to tell her without her getting mad or hanging up.

"Do you have the wrong number?" Sarah questioned with a kind voice while listening to me stutter on the other end. My hands clenched into fists and then I looked at Katielyn who was innocently eating candy and what could possibly happen to her.

"No...I need your help Sarah. Has Will contacted you yet?" I knew right then that this was a go or no go when I mentioned her husbands name. The line was silent and I thought she had hung up, but a deep breath told me that she was still there.

"Who exactly is this? What do you know of Will?" she snapped. I could tell that she was tempted to just hang up and leave me hanging, but I pushed.

"Will is your husband... You do know that he is alive, right? And...I told you I was Aqua...that's my name..."

"I don't know how you know about Will-"

"Sarah! Please, you need to help me, no, us! Please! We have a three year old with us, her sister just died, my friend! Please, we're sitting ducks out here without any home, little to no money mostly and we just can't continue like this!" I cried, letting tears streak down my face. I could tell she was hesitant, but the pure emotion of a desperate child in her terms, was begging for help, something that I usually most definitely do not do.

"Alright...Were are you?" she sounded really hesitant, like she just wanted to push us out of her mind, but a motherly instinct had her going.

We gave her the directions to the gas station via the manager of the place and then hung up to wait for her. It would take about an hour to get here at a certain speed, but she was willing to push the speed limit if necessary. Turning to my friends, I grabbed Katielyn and pulled her into my arms before gesturing for them to head outside. Once seated down in the shade and watching random birds for a bit, I sighed.

"She will not trust us at first. We are to be polite and show no threatening signs."

The three next to me understood immediately and we started a light conversation to get our minds off of our thoughts.

We all could feel the heavy feeling in our bones, like they were turning, we could feel the beat of our hearts slowly changing, sometimes just stopping for a couple of seconds before starting up again. We didn't dwell on that, knowing it would only cause us to panic.

Slowly it became mid day and as we started to doubt that Sarah would actually appear, a car pulled into the lot. We watched it with curiosity and then a woman with long blonde hair stepped out. We instantly recognized her as Sarah Lennox and stood up quickly before just stopping, not wanting to scare her in any way. She then looked toward us and her eyes widened as she realized just how young we were.

Gale was the eldest, at seventeen, followed by Simone and then Amy, who were the same age, but younger by a couple months. Then there was me, the youngest out of the whole group that followed me. I don't know why they did, but I had that leader personality. I was going to be turning seventeen in a month. Katielyn had actually turned three about two days before anything had happened to upset our lives.

Sarah walked toward us with caution and then she came to a stop when she was standing about five feet from us.

"Which one of you is Aqua?"

I stepped forward, holding Lyn and watched as her eyes widened. She didn't say anything for a bit, but finally looked at each of us before looking back at her car.

"Thank you Sarah." I stated, letting a lot of emotion upon my face to show her how happy and thankful I was. Gale stepped forward with her hand held out. Sarah hesitantly took it and shook.

"I'm Gale...This is Amy and Simone." She said, gesturing to each one. "Katielyn is with Aqua..."

Her shoulders were stiff and I could tell that she was really debating on what to do. She didn't know if we were going to hurt her, her daughter or Will. We could just be some people that used this odd sort of way to get people to hand over everything they had.

"Sarah, please...We won't be with you for long...We plan to head out once Will arrives with a Black GMC Topkick... We mean you no harm..." I pleaded with her. She shifted and tried to make up her mind with us before her. Sighing, she then gestured to the car and I felt relief wash over my form.

We all piled on into the car once we put the bags in the back and as she pulled out of the gas station, the girls in the back finally caved into sleep. I sat up front, for Annabelle was in the back car-seat and Simone and Amy on either side of her. Gale had the back with Katielyn, who was passed out.

"I...understand that you don't trust us. I understand that you fear for your daughter and your safety. I promise on my life...the graves of my friends, that we will not harm you." I stated, chocking slightly while getting teary eyed when I mentioned the death of our friends. Sarah glanced at me out of the corner of her eye and I smiled, wavering when the tears did fall.

"All those times we wished this were real! Look what it did to us, tore us apart it did!" I gasped, making Sarah flinched from the amount of tears I was crying and my shoulders shaking because of how much pain I had with trying to hold it in and stay strong for the group that I now led.

The rest of the ride was quiet and I passed out about ten minutes after the girls did. When the car jolted to a stop, Sarah shook me awake and I opened my blurry eyes before sighing at the sight before me. The house was beautiful. It was a huge, log cabin styled one with large gardens around it and a wonderful porch to sit on with a swing. The size of the house made you believe at least over eight people actually lived in there. Sarah climbed out of the car and woke up Simone, who was in her way of getting Annabelle out of her car seat. Once everyone was awake and heading into the house, I grabbed the bags and carried them in, having slight difficulty with trying to get them up the stairs and not trip over anything. Once inside, I gasped at the beautiful furniture and the openness of the whole kitchen and living room.

"You have one awesome house..." I managed to get out, having Amy, Simone and Gale nodding their heads in agreement. Katielyn was in Gale's arms and I smiled at her sleeping face that was beyond peaceful. Now we just had to wait for Will to get home.

We gave Sarah the groceries that Simone stole and she seemed surprised at all the good stuff that she actually got her hands on. It wasn't like we were going to say we stole it. Finally, she turned to all of us and sighed while running her free hand through her blonde hair.

"I don't have enough rooms for all of you, so I'll give you the whole basement to yourselves. Make yourselves comfortable and there's a television too."

She then showed us the stairs to the basement and we all piled on down the stairs, opening ourselves to a large room with five couches and a large plasma T.V. We all claimed a couch and promptly threw ourselves on it. I took Katielyn and sighed as I cuddled up with her on the couch. We all fell silent and just stared into space before footsteps made themselves present on the stairs.

Sarah came down with towels and a pile of old clothes it seemed.

"I found enough clothing that I don't use anymore and some very old ones that should be pretty big on Katielyn, but with adjustments, it will be fine. Also, towels are for the shower at the top of the stares and diagonal from the door right up here.

We thanked her and then one by one, went to take a shower while I woke up Katielyn just to get her to head into the bathroom to take a bath. Once we were all done and back downstairs, I lulled Lyn into a deep sleep and then looked at the sullen teens before me on their own couches.

"If we're to turn into them?" I whispered, knowing that they heard me.

"Then we stay with them." Gale stated with confidence.

"I agree with Gale...I'd rather not live as a neutral, only to be forced to the Decepticon side and I'd prefer working for the good of human kind." Amy mustard while wringing her fingers together and looking depressed as ever.

"And we all know w'at 'appens ta dah Femme's in da Fanfictions... Get kidnapped an' forced upon..." Simone commented while Gale snorted.

"That seems to _always_ happen. With our luck, it'll happen to one of us!"

We all glared at Gale and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I have a point." Gale stated while we all rolled our eyes and settled in for the night.


	3. We want to go home

Disclaimer: I only own plot and my OOC's

Please review, it helps my creativity and need to write, flow.

Thank you KiraReaper for the review. It made my day actually. So I wrote chapter 3 with a smile on my face, knowing that my writing interests some people. Cheesy sounding, I know, but its true. (lol)

* * *

><p>The house was quiet as I laid upon the couch with Katielyn fast asleep. I could tell by the small window in the room near the ceiling, that it was really early in the morning and that I was most likely the only one awake. I instantly took that back when a baby started to cry above us. Through the floor, I could hear Sarah moving to get to her daughter and I sighed as Annabelle became silent once again. About half an hour later the smell of pancakes started to drift down the stairs and I rolled my eyes as the girls started to wake up with growling stomachs.<p>

"Breakfast sounds good right now." Gale mumbled while getting up and stretching. Simone moaned, too tired to move, but wanting food while Amy rolled off the couch with a determined look on her tired face.

"Oh...we have to make it up the stairs first..." Amy pointed out before flopping down upon the ground. I laughed, causing Katielyn to wake up and look around with wide eyes. I sat up with her in my lap and smiled brightly.

"Hey sugar, want some breakfast?" I asked while pinching her cheeks. Lyn giggled and nodded her head with sparkling eyes.

"Good, and then we will be brushing those pearly whites extra hard today." I murmured, not wanting her to get cavities right now. None of us had birth certificates, identification and all those necessary papers that stated we were Americans. Hopefully we stayed clear of the cops until we changed.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me..." I wailed while looking at the ceiling for some sort of savior. It was the thought of cops that sparked my memory for some reason. The girls looked at me with confusion and I just threw my arms up and huffed.

"We have to deal with Galloway and who knows who else..."

"Um, that lady from Dark of the moon..." Amy stated.

"Shit..." Simone snapped while Gale just walked up the stairs, finding them easier to deal with than us right now. We slowly made our way after her and sat down at an island counter, which already had a plate piled with chocolate chip pancakes. Amy sniffled at the fact that these were her twins and her favorite breakfast food.

"Just eat Amy." Gale stated while shoving a mouthful into her mouth. I grimaced and watched as Sarah moved around the kitchen, cleaning and cooking at the same time.

"Thank you Sarah." I said while setting Lyn down on her own chair and getting a plate for her. Sarah nodded her head and went back to making bacon. As the day passed by, we introduced Katielyn to Annabelle and I could tell that they would get along quite nicely. We left the kids and Sarah in the house as us teens stepped outside on the porch and sat upon the large swing. As we viewed the scene in front of us, we slowly let ourselves relax. It was a large field with a house in the middle and trees on the outskirts of the field. A dirt driveway led in and out of the place.

"Hey, do you think that any of the Decepticon's will join with the Autobots? I mean, I've read some fanfictions that say they got Barricade to join along with Frenzy." Gale commented. I pushed with my feet against the ground to get us swinging and leaned back as we came to a gentle sway.

"Well, there is a chance that they might, or might not. I can not say for sure. I mean, I sure as hell ain't going up to him and asking him." Amy snapped while looking off in a different direction. Simone puckered her lips and then shrugged her shoulders.

"I would ask."

"Definitely not Starscream...um... who else could we go after? I mean, considering the third movie, I would not go for Shockwave or Soundwave... Avoid Scalpel at all costs." I listed off, trying to find who was the best to go after.

"Oh, Wheelie!" Simone pointed out while snapping her fingers together so that she grabbed our attention.

"He ends up on their side anyways..." Gale bluntly stated while picking at her fingernails. Simone glared at the eldest out of us and then huffed.

"Just tryin' ta 'elp." she spat while looking at a couple of trees in the open lush front lawn. We all sat in silence and began to swing even faster, pushing our feet upon the ground and using our momentum to keep it going.

"I want to go home..." Amy sighed while her shoulders slouched. We all seemed to deflate right then and there, huddling even closer to the girl.

"We know what you mean." Gale commented while leaning her head back and trying to keep her emotions at bay. As the day went by without eating lunch, becoming evening, Sarah called us into the house for supper and as we all sat at the large table with food, none of us touched it until Sarah herself was seated. She seemed surprised when we still didn't dig in.

"Are you alright?" she questioned with a funny look crossing her face. I grimaced and looked at the other girls, who had picked up my habits of eating dinner with my mother and father.

"I'm sorry Sarah...They just picked up on my table habits for dinner. My...father was always the first to be served, then my mother before me." I mumbled while Sarah shook her head and ran a hand over her face like she was tired.

"Don't do it in my house, please." she stated while gesturing to the food before us. My friends dug in while I hesitated. My father was not here, I no longer needed to listen to him, or worry about what he would do when I was supposedly out of line. I then went for the food when I assured myself that he was not going to pop up in the same room as us. Sarah had taken care of Katielyn's food and I picked at mine before finally taking a bite, feeling odd that I was not sitting at the table with fear digging its way through my stomach. When I finished my food, Gale then took a spoonful of squash and splattered it onto my plate.

"You need more food in ya. Same goes for all of us."

I scrunched up my nose at the squash before me, already feeling too full to even eat it.

"Yucky!" Lyn giggled while mimicking Gale while slamming her own spoon down into her squash. Before Sarah could even scold the child, I already got to it, seeing that I had put myself as her care taker from now on.

"Katielyn Rose! What were you told about playing with your food at the table?"

Lyn shrunk down into her highchair that Sarah found for her and tears gathered in her eyes when she realized what she did wrong.

"No playing with food." she managed to get out, her speech being slightly chipped and funny because she was still learning. I nodded my head and she went back to eating her food quietly. I could tell that the older woman was looking at me with surprise, seeing that I already had Katielyn listening to me. The girls didn't question it, being use to Katielyn being told not to play with her food. After supper, we then got ready to call it a night and went back downstairs, putting in a dvd that Sarah gave us.

About a week passed with nothing to do and we were hanging around the house, being bored. We had already attacked the dvd bookshelf, having watched most of the movies that we loved. We had played with the wii that we found underneath the T.V. Stand. There were no board games, so we settled with the deck of cards that we found in a drawer and finally, as of right now, we were just lounging on the couch. As for us changing, we noticed that Katielyn was moving along faster than us, seeing that she had a small body. It was dangerous, for we didn't know if she would be able to make it. A couple of times she gave us a fright when pinkish, mostly purple liquid began to leak from her eyes when she started to cry for not getting what she wanted.

I could feel a difference in her weight too. When picking her up, I could tell that she was gaining weight like crazy, but had the skinniest body ever. My reasoning was that maybe our bones were turning into metal? It was an absolutely crazy and insane idea, but it was the most logical thing I could come up with. My main concern about all this was actually being able to survive the transformation. If another of us died, then we would be heart broken. Luckily, we were all slowly healing from the death of our friends and sisters. It was currently a hard journey, but we had each other to pull through.

We all jumped when the door bell went off and we looked at one another, debating if it was safe. When Sarah came by with a smile on her face, we relaxed and waited to see who it was. She walked by again, only followed by a woman that looked slightly older.

We all leaned in, straining our ears to see if we could get any gossip from the two.

"So how much would it be for four hours?"

"About fifty."

"Alright, we'll be back in four then."

Confusion swept through our faces as we tried to make out what exactly Sarah could be talking about. When she walked into the room, she smiled slightly at seeing how we were not be suspicious at all (everyone leaning forward with their ear as close as possible to the doorway.)

"Am I interrupting anything? I hope not, but go get your shoes on, all of you. I've gotten a babysitter for Katielyn and Annabelle. We are going out for a bit."

Interest passed through our eyes and we all got up and headed for our shoes that I had installed wheels in. It worked wonders having those shoes. As soon as we were all outside and piled into the car, we took off to who knows where.

Some time passed and we stared out the window before we pulled off the highway we had gotten onto and merged with traffic. Another fifteen minutes passed and we stared with wide eyes at the large mall that Sarah had brought us to. As we pulled into the parking lot and found an empty space, we all sat quietly while our mouths hung open.

"You're seriously not shopping for us right?" Gale panicked, trying to figure a way out to make Sarah change her mind.

"This is not necessary, we do not need anymore from you!" Amy cried out, trying to make her see some truth in it. Simone was speechless, unable to let the fact that she could have new clothes out of her mind. I just stayed quiet, letting Sarah have the choice. Maybe she wanted to know us better than just having us hang out around the house and play games or be bored.

"Each of you have Six hundred dollars to spend." she stated.

Our mouths hung open, mine joining in and probably being the widest. How was it possible for her to just hand four teens each their own six hundred. Altogether, that would be two-thousand four-hundred dollars she was giving us. We all looked at her and then to each other. There was nothing we could do to change her mind and we knew it. She then shooed us out of the vehicle, saying that we had four hours to shop.

"Can you believe it?" Amy sputtered while looking at the mall credit card they made these days.

"No...How is it...It must be from Will... the army..." I started putting it together. Gale nodded and Simone just kept staring at the card.

"Meh mom would die of ah heart'ttack!" she got out, trying to keep herself from going and spending it on things she wanted.

"There's a difference in things we want and things we need." Gale muttered while looking around the large mall. "We need clothing, undergarments and monthly necessities."

I nodded while pulling out a paper that I had stuffed in my pocket to keep track of the points for the card game we were playing earlier. Gale handed me a pen and I wrote down what we needed. "New shoes, socks, bags to carry our stuff in, shower supplies..."

By the actual time that we got our things and were heading back for the car, we found Sarah there with her own set of bags. She smiled at us and waved, seeing that we had got what we needed. Once back in the car, she looked at the clock and seemed to be thinking about something. Picking up her cellphone, she began to murmur in the receiver while us girls talked about some clothing that we got.

Simone had that punk style to try and fit her style of talking, which truthfully was funny to watch as she argued with a sales person who had no idea what the hell she was saying. Gale focused on the professional side, simple but with dressy. Amy, who took the death of her sister the hardest, had given up her love for red and bought many tanks and t-shirts that were yellow. She was trying to, in a way, replace her sister by being her. I, on the other hand, looked like some emo chick truthfully.

I love the color black and it fit me nicely. I loved that Gothic look with the stripes on shirts and sweatshirts. The cute frills on other items and laces. Some questioned how the hell we all came to be friends, but we had put aside our differences and were glad that we found a friend in each other. It actually was the first movie of Transformers that we met one another. From there, it was almost every day that we would hang out.

Sarah hung up her cell and looked in the rear view mirror to see us.

"I talked to the babysitter and she said everything is fine. I was actually seeing if we could stay out for a while longer and maybe go to a restaurant for lunch."

We all agreed and started a small conversation to pass the time. As we debated on which restaurant was the best in 'our world', Sarah pulled into a parking lot with Red Ruby's.

"Oh!"Simone cried, happy that her favorite restaurant was picked.

"It's not the same." Gale whispered under her breath and Amy giggled when Simone lost all the glee from her face.

"The Bakery & Pastry shop is gone too." I piped in, getting a glare from all the girls. That was one of the places we would hang out a lot. One thing our group loved were sweets. Once we walked into Red Ruby's and got seated, they handed us our menu's and left us to picking out what we wanted. As I was scanning the menu with not much interest, I felt the hair on the back of my neck rise in a threatening way. Goosebumps appeared on my arms and looking at them, I furrowed my brows when I found the rest of the gang just fine and talking to one another. Trying to look inconspicuous, I put my menu down and let my eyes go to the T.V. in the corner of the large room before briefly looking over the other customers.

When I didn't find what was making me feel out of place, I went back to my menu with fear starting to tingle in my stomach. It felt like it usually did at the table with my father, but now, it was ten times worse. Pushing my seat back, I smiled slightly when everyone looked at me.

"Just using the restroom." I replied while heading for the back of the room. It was then that I noticed a form sitting at a table out of sight from us and I almost stopped in my tracks. If anything, he reminded me of Barricade because of that frown marring his face. His eyes snapped to me and I smiled slightly and nodded my head in his direction, acknowledging him as a cop and trying to play it off that I didn't know anything else. Finally making it into the restroom, I shut the door and locked it, leaning against the door with a pounding heart.

"Oh my god..." I stated, trying to get myself to calm down and not panic. Questions filled my head. Did he know about us, why was he here, were we in danger? So many, yet all unanswered. Doing my business, I then washed my hands and pulled out the paper in my pocket once more with the pen I had been handed. Putting them away, I walked back out and headed for my seat, not once looking toward Barricade. I didn't need any more attention being put upon us.

Sitting down, I pulled out the paper and handed it to Gale, knowing she would keep a straight face.

"_Do not do anything, do not look around. Barricade's holoform is in the restaurant. I just have that gut __feeling and I know when to trust it." _

Gale smile, acting as if I made a joke, but I knew that she understood it perfectly. Sliding the paper back toward me, she shook her head, indicating that I should just ignore it for now. Nodding my head, I then turned to Amy, who was trying to pick her cherries out of her Sherly Temple.

"So, are we going to compare outfits when we get back?" I questioned. Amy smiled and nodded, finally giving up with the straw and using a spoon. When our orders came, we finished every single piece of food without a thought and quickly hurried it up out of there. Sarah thought it was just the excitement of getting new things, but in reality, we were worried about Barricade and what he could possibly be doing there.

As we pulled onto the highway once again, Sarah's cellphone began to ring. I could tell that she was debating on answering it or not, seeing it wasn't a good idea on the road, but she finally hit accept and put it to her ear.

The car was silent until it swerved sharply before righting out. Sarah's voice came as a shrill screech as she pulled onto the side of the highway and into the grass.

"What do you mean! Do you know how worried I was? I thought you were dead!" Sarah hissed while glaring at the space before her. We instantly knew who she was talking about and Simone nudged me in the side while arching her eyebrow.

"No, the only thing that kept me hoping was our daughter and four teen's calling the house and mentioning you and a Topkick!" she was mad, we were screwed.

"What!" we heard being shouted on the other line. "Are you okay? No ones hurt? I'll be home as fast as possible."

"Will! I'm fine, the girls said they needed help, mentioned you still being alive and I took the chance!"

We could tell that Will was absolutely pissed off. I personally could hear it in his voice, seeing that I had a temper myself.

"Where did you pick them up?"

"Outside of Mission city, the gas station."

"Shit..."

"Look Will, I need to get home to Annabelle and start getting supper ready. When will you be home?"

"Tomorrow as early as possible." Will stated.

We all stiffened in the back as Sarah said goodbye and then she sighed and started driving again, pulling back out onto the highway. Hopefully Will would have a soft spot for teens that were younger than Sam and Mikaela. And Katielyn would be our little trump card if anything else.

When we got to the house, the babysitter came running out of the house with fear written upon her face. Quickly, she shoved Annabelle into her mothers arms and ran back for the house while gesturing for us to follow her. Confused, but also worried about Lyn, I quickly hurried past the lady and into the house.

As soon as I passed through the doorway to the house, screams could be heard bouncing off the walls.

"She just started to convulse not even seconds ago!" Wailed the distraught woman. I felt my whole body detach itself and I pointed out the door.

"Go to Sarah. I'll take care of everything."

The woman didn't argue and I quickly ran to the screaming, finding pinkish, purple tears running down Lyn's face. Collapsing next to her, I fumbled with trying to keep her head from hitting the ground as she convulsed again. Once she came back, her screams seemed to intensify.

"Hush little baby, don't you cry..." I started to sing, willing Lyn to calm down and let the pain pass. Tears sprung up in my vision and I tried with all my might just to be there for her. I could hear stumbling in the kitchen and then shouting, but all my attention was on the child in my arms. She was turning too fast for us and it might just be her last day on earth. I don't know how she managed to live so long with all this happening to her body, but I was relieved that she was still with us.

Katielyn convulsed once again and I started crying, not letting myself break down fully because she needed me to be strong right now. As she came to a stop, I held my breath as her eyes fluttered open and gasped. Her eyes were no longer the stormy gray they once were, but a brilliant blue that would leave many to wonder where she got them from.

"Damnit! Why does this have to happen to us!" I snapped, pulling her into a hug to comfort her. She was turning too fast for her small body to take. Our own bodies were taking longer because of our sheer size. If we were Lyn's size, then we would all be like her as of right now.

A cough had me whipping my head around and I looked at my friends and Sarah, who held Annabelle. They seemed like they didn't know what to do. In Simone's hand, a phone with no battery could be seen, indicating that she had tussled with probably Sarah so she wouldn't call the ambulance.

Finally the silence was broken by Gale, who ran over and started to check over Katielyn, trying to see if she was alright and hadn't suffered any brain damage or other injuries.

"Why did this happen to us! Why? We have lost too much! They say be careful what you wish for! Who would have thought that getting here would be so dangerous! Everything so far wasn't worth it!" I screamed, surprising everyone in the house.

"We lost Tanya, we lost Storm, and we lost Abby! What more! Our god damned lives? I want to go HOME!"

Gale had taken Katielyn from me and Simone, in an attempt to calm me down, slammed her fist into my stomach, making me stumble and trip over the table in the middle of the floor and go crashing down to the ground. Amy was in tears and Simone's face was a fiery red with tears in the corners of her eyes.

"We get it Aqua! We understand! None o' dis was worth it. Ey'd 'ave rather stayed 'ome and kept watchin' da movies 'or da rest o' meh life than deal wit' dis shit!"

We all fell silent, me upon the ground in pain from the punch because of the amount of power we had behind our hits now. Sarah was in absolute shock, unable to comprehend what just happened and why we were suddenly screaming. Finally, she set Annabelle down in her play area and pointed to the couch, which we all sullenly went and sat down on.

"What in god's name are you talking about?" she snapped while looking each of us in the eye, trying to figure out which one would fall first to her all seeing stare. Amy shivered, trying to keep quiet, but that failed.

"We didn't mean it! It was, we were... All of this was just a movie!" she finally blurted, causing Sarah to just stare with a blank look.

"Explain it to me now." she snarled, looking at us like we were a major threat.

"This was a movie, and fanfiction in a way...Um, the reason we know about Will and the Topkick is because of that movie..." Gale stated, looking like she was going to ball because she was getting in trouble for the first time in her life.

"I shouldn't believe you...I shouldn't, but what kind of child cries pinkish, purple tears? The way you spoke with conviction that Will _was_ and _is_ alive when no one else knew..."

None of us spoke a word for the rest of the day, trying to avoid one another and seem to process what was going on and what we could do. Sarah was having a hard time believing us, but she believed us either way. She was just confused, having been taught, like everyone else in the world, that these things were not possible.

It was a silent agreement between I and my friends that we would clean the Lennox house hold as payment for our shopping money. We had just finished when supper was finished, leaving us at an awkward dinner table. Katielyn wouldn't eat anything anymore, seeing that it would get into her system and be thrown right back up. She needed help, and quickly. The only thing we needed to do was make the Autobots trust us. Hopefully I could get Ironhide to trust us too, seeing that we was the toughest one to go through.

When we all finished, Sarah disappeared with Annabelle into her room and we took care of washing the dishes, drying them and putting them away. Then we moved to the other rooms to see if anything else needed to be tidied up. It was when I came out with a bucket and sponge that they realized what I was going to do. Items were grabbed and then we all moved out to the car.

Slowly, we washed the car clean of all dirt, making sure to scrub it till we felt that it was perfectly clean. Once it was washed off, we then started the process all over again, just to keep ourselves busy. Katielyn was already sleeping downstairs, so were were fine as of right now.

Washing off the car for the second time, I handed out dry towels and we dried the car before moving on with waxing it. Gale and Amy cleaned the interior of the car while Simone and I worked on waxing and cleaning the tires till they seemed like they themselves had a glow to them.

Once done, we cleaned up and headed back into the house, finding it almost too quiet. Getting ready for bed, we all took turns in the bathroom and once settled down, we turned the lights off.

"Do you think they went back?" Amy suddenly asked, breaking the tension.

"I...don't think so..." Gale stated while shifting on her couch. "I mean...if we all got hurt here...then there was no way that they could have escaped death..."

"Oh...I was just trying to... you know...have false hope..." Amy mumbled. My heart clenched and I sighed while rubbing my neck that suddenly felt like something sharp had jabbed into it.

"W'at do ya think Will migh' do tomorrow?" Simone suddenly butted into the conversation.

"I don't know... I hope that Ironhide will be easier to get through than other Fanfictions...Lets just hope luck is on our side for the first time." I voiced, tugging Lyn into my form before laying down.

"I fear what's going to happen to us in the future..." Gale commented. "I just hope that we can handle it. I don't want anything else to separate us."

None of us spoke after that, letting it soak in what Gale was saying. I for one, did fear the future and what it held. The All Spark saw fit to change us. Why. Our lives were suddenly turned over. Why. We lost friends when in fanfictions, none truly seemed to die or don't. Why?

Nothing in our lives could have prepared us for this. I then snorted while running my hand through my hair. I could almost feel the gazes of the other two girls on me and I had to roll my eyes. I almost burst out laughing when the thought became even more ironic in a way.

"And they say school gets us ready for the real world."

Gale groaned and Amy muffled a choked sob slash laugh. Simone burst out laughing, having hated school anyways.

"Told ya dere was no point in goin' ta school!" she cried out with laughter.

I chuckled and tried staring at the ceiling, unable to make it out because of my human eyes. I'm almost positive that will change once everything was finally done changing in our bodies. Yet I was not looking forward to the pain that was most likely to come. If anything from what Katielyn was experiencing, then I wouldn't doubt the pain that we were looking forward to.

Tomorrow was what would start our initial first step into the realm of Autobots and Decepticon's. Even though we were at the battle in Mission city with them, that didn't state anything. It was our future with the Autobots and what the Decepticon's would do that had me shaken to the core. Though, if anything threatened my friends, my pack in a way, then they got one mean femme coming after them. I was not going to let anything else happen to those that I had left. I was not going to be alone in this world without someone that I knew and trusted with my life. I knew that was what the other girls believed in too. They trusted each other and me. Lets just hope that Will is in a good mood tomorrow because I did not want to flip my lid again like I did today after Katielyn had that attack.

And speaking of which, we needed to find Ratchet soon or something bad might happen. Slowly but surely, we all fell asleep the the soft sounds coming from Lyn and were dragged into our dreams and away from the reality that had become more than just a movie to us.


End file.
